1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to software protection technique, and more specifically to a system and method for protecting a software program written in hypertext preprocessor in a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The hypertext preprocessor (PHP) is a scripting language with a literal translation language. After a software program written in PHP is installed in a computing device, the software program is visible to users. In order to avoid the software program from being leaked, the software program can be encrypted. However, the encrypted software program may be decrypted easily. Easy decryption may result in the software program having a low security. Therefore, there is room for improvement to enhance the security of the software program.